64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin the Crocodile
Kevin the Crocodile is a green miniature crocodile and a member of the trio. He is friends with Toby and Doris. Physical Appearance Kevin is a crocodile in light green colour. He is small and has dark green spikes on his back. Personality Kevin usually spends time with his friends Toby and Doris. He is usually a friend to them, but is a bit cheeky. He gets brainwashed under Victor's command in order to be a real crocodile. Kevin also dislikes Doris for being very bossy, especially other animals with bossy attitudes. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile (first appearance) * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo (crocodiles mentioned only) * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Doris the Duck Season 2 * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup * The Story of Petula the Parrot * The Story of Victor the Crocodile (mentioned only) * The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday Season 3 * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion (cheers only) * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Doris's Precious Things Season 4 * The Story of the Flamingo Festival (no lines) * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of The Great Rains * The Story of Doris's Flower Gallery Animation Theme 11.jpg|Kevin in the original opening song. Ep 2 11.jpg Ep 2 12.jpg Ep 2 18.jpg Ep 2 20.jpg Ep 2 21.jpg Ep 2 22.jpg|Victor teaching Kevin how to be mean and nasty like him. Ep 2 23.jpg Ep 2 25.jpg Ep 2 26.jpg Ep 2 29.jpg Ep 2 30.jpg Ep 2 32.jpg Angry Kevin.jpg|Close-up of Kevin's angry face. Ep 2 35.jpg Ep 2 40.jpg Grinning Kevin.jpg|Kevin with a nasty grin. Ep 2 42.jpg Ep 2 44.jpg Ep 2 46.jpg Ep 2 47.jpg Ep 2 49.jpg Ep 2 52.jpg Ep 2 53.jpg Ep 2 54.jpg Ep 2 64.jpg Ep 2 65.jpg Ep 2 68.jpg Ep 2 70.jpg Ep 2 72.jpg Ep 2 73.jpg Books Kevin Book Cover.jpg|Book cover of Kevin the Crocodile. Misc. Color Kevin.jpg|Coloring picture of Kevin. Trivia * It is likely that Kevin is based on an African dwarf crocodile. * Kevin is voiced by Dan Russell in the US version while Anna Bentnick voiced him in the UK version. However, it is debatable if Kevin is a young crocodile in the UK, due to sounding like a boy. While in the US, he sounds like an actual male. * It is debatable if he is a young adult or a hatchling, due to his appearance in being small. * Despite being friends with Toby and Doris, crocodiles are actually predators to turtles and ducks. * His favorite food is Twig Burgers and Mogo Chips. * Like the other members of the trio, Kevin can appear in some episodes without Toby and/or Doris. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Males Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Crocodilians Category:Kids